Sunbreeze Festival 2013/Guide
Super Heroine Stage Show *''Mumor's Locations: :*San d'Oria: (D-8) in Northern San d'Oria by Ranperre Gate to West Ronfaure. :*Bastok: (G-8) in Bastok Markets by the fountains. :*Windurst: (H-10) in Windurst Walls north-west of the Auction House. *Step 1: Talk to the Moogle in the same area as Mumor, to find out about the event. This is mandatory, unless you participated in the event in a previous year. :*San d'Oria: (G-8) in Northern San d'Oria in front of the inn. :*Bastok: (I-7) in Bastok Markets in front of the Mog House. :*Windurst: (G-11) in Windurst Walls west of the Auction House by the tree and bridges to the Mog House. *Step 2: Find Mumor. There is a 1/2 hour wait ''in-game time between performances. It is recommened to buy a handful of fireworks from either Wahboud, Foudeel or Bashraf depending on the city as it will increase your power. They also sell the Carillon Vermeil, the Aeolsglocke, and the Leafbell. The game will begin by Mumor and Uka Totlihn introducing new dancers from Adoulin, Celestin and Fabioso. These dancers will then preceed to cast charm on Mumor and Uka Totlihn taking them under their full control. It is then Diva and her new back ups Wahboud Foudeel and Bashraf show up to find Mumor and Uka Totlihn giving up their careers to serve Celestin and Fabioso. Believe it or not Diva battles to rescue Mumor! Foudeel and Celestin are the two targetable npcs. When Diva shouts "That's the spirit, everyone!" switch your pointer to Celestin. A few seconds later Foudeel will shout, "Okay! You all know what comes next!" then will call out the dance. After Celestin and Fabioso counter-attack the three will kneel and Wahboud will shout, "Curse you, Dancing Dreamers! Come on, everyone! We need your help now more than ever! This is your cue to target Foudeel and start /cheer, /clap and /wave. Remember Mumor and Uka Totlihn will be doing the same to Celestin healing him. :If he says: :*"Shining Summer Samba!!!", you must perform /dance1 :*"Lovely Miracle Waltz!!!", you must perform /dance2 :*"Neo Crystal Jig!!!", you must perform /dance3 :*"Super Crusher Jig!!!", you must perform /dance4 :If you manage to time it correctly, you will receive a skill up message saying "Foudeel and 's dancing synchronized!". *''Step 3: (''Optional) When Celestin reaches below 10% HP they will weaponskill and knock the three cold. It is then Diva intervenes. After waking Mumor up, Mumor will battle Celestin with Fireday Night Fever using a series of 4 dance moves with very little time between them. You need to target Celestin and copy Mumor's moves. Copying each one successfully will result in the following messages: :"Mumor and dancing synchronized!" :"Mumor and dancing synchronized a good deal!" :"Mumor and dancing synchronized exceptionally well!" :"Mumor and dancing synchronized to the utmost degree of perfection!" If you manage to do all 4 successfully whilst owning the NQ swimwear set you will be rewarded with the +1 version when speaking to the moogle. If you fail to do all 4 you'll be just rewarded with fireworks from the moogle. You do not need to dance against Celestin for the NQ swimwear or fireworks. However you can obtain the NQ swimwear this way, in case you missed the first part of the show. Get 10 synchronizations and talk to the Moogle to obtain a 2-piece brown variety of swimwear. You do not need to get 10 correct synchronizations in a row, as long as you get 10 correct without zoning or talking to the Moogle before getting 10. :*Every synchronization you turn in afterward, you will be rewarded with a range of fireworks upwards to/through 440 of Goshikitege, Marine Bliss, or Shisai Kaboku. You will also receive fireworks if you haven't gotten the brown swimwear, but didn't reach 10 Synchronizations. :*Earning 10 synchronizations after receiving the brown swimwear will reward you with a Cosmic Designs(This is repeatable). :*For each "Foudeel and (Your Name) dancing synchronized!" you receive 15 - 25 Goshikitege, Marine Bliss, or Shisai Kaboku. :*If you don't have the space for what ever you receive(in your main inventory) you will have to zone(Mog House will work) and start over. *You may use Motion-only emotes (eg: "/cheer motion", "/dance1 motion") for this Event. It is highly recommended you do so, as it will be less chat spam for everyone there. *The number of synchronizations does carry over from one fight to the next. *Your synchronization count will reset if you zone, but it will stay if you log out or disconnect. *''(Copied from last year's Guide)'' As few as 2 people can get more than 5-7 attacks out of Mumor (using just /cheer and /clap, or /wave); it is based on how many people doing the event are cheering and dancing vs. how many are JUST doing the dancing to get synchronizations without cheering. Firial http://71.192.141.24/FFXI/Monarchy/Weaponx/Firial/Bastok_Markets/2011.08.07/ of Ragnarok, formerly Weaponx of Caitsith succeeded in 8 dance synchronizations solo by /cheer motion and then /clap motion being entered and repeated chatlog re-entry via space, up, up then enter and hastily typing in /dance#'s. --Foire 21:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) *"/cheer" emote alone if soloing or duoing will not work towards helping Foudeel. "/clap" emote is needed too. *Have seen as few as 3 players able to encourage the dance attack with 2 using /clap. Have seen as many as 10 unable to encourage the dance attack with /cheer, until a few began to /clap. Random or perhaps /clap is stronger. *Seems that a combination of /clap and /cheer works best. Had 3 people, 2 /cheer and 1 /clap and got much better results than doing all one or the other. *'This CAN be done solo. Assign /cheer and /clap to 2 macros and quickly spam both keys one after the other, don't wait for the animation or the text to appear on screen. This method worked as fast or even faster than with 3 players spamming one emote each.' *If you have lag issues due to big crowds on your server, you can reduce lag a bit by filtering out emotes (Menu => Config => Chat Filters => Emotes). Just make sure you know which /dance corresponds to which dance he shouts out, and do it RIGHT as he shouts it out. **This can simply be acheived by labeling your macros Shinning, Lovely, Neo, and Super. **Also you can go to (Menu => Config => Misc.) Turn shadows off and/or Set Character Models Displayed to Min. Recommended Macros Shining */dance1 motion Lovely */dance2 motion Neo */dance3 motion Super */dance4 motion Cheer (Use all six macro lines with the following syntax to show support six times per macro activation) */cheer motion */clap motion */cheer motion */clap motion */cheer motion */clap motion Target */target **Brings up the purple sub-target arrow so you can toggle between Foudeel and Celestin easier. You could also put this in the dance macros but if you lag it will fail or */targetnpc **You need to be facing the correct NPC for this method to work. Timing and Targeting *Position yourself between Foudeel and Celestin and change your view to first person. Turn and face the NPC you need to target and use the target macro and you will target the correct NPC without any problems. *Cheer on Foudeel the entire time until she does a dance by using the Cheer Macro while targeting her. Once you have synchronized a dance with Foudeel, resume cheering. Cheering her on helps her do her dances faster, allowing you to do more dances at a time in one run. *Another method that doesn't involve messing up other players by standing between Foudeel and Celestin is as follows: stand behind either NPC, it doesn't have to be right behind some distance is ok, off to the side works too. Then adjust your camera angle so that you can cycle from one NPC to the next. In this way it makes it easier and faster to switch from Foudeel to Celestin to make sure you are using the correct dance in time. *Yet another macro method to try: Create macros for each of the dances that you will need for targeting Celestin with as the target subject (ex: /dance1 ). :# /ta :# this brings up a sub-cursor, target Celestin and press enter, this will setup the macro. :You can then use your /cheer and /clap macros for Foudeel and then immediately use the macros for Celestin without ever having to take the target cursor off of Foudeel as long as you don't use any other abilities/spells with the sub-target cursor. *You can also use Widescan in a similar fashion if you're using RNG or BST. Setup your macros for Celestin with instead of . Set Widescan to follow Celestin and use the macros like the previous entry. *Yet another macro to try if you have to solo the game :/clap motion (target Foudeel) :/wait 1 :/cheer motion :- Make sure to wait for cheer motion to get part way thru before retriggering, then use the dance macros shown above, targetting Celestin when prompted by Foudeel. New Swimwear Rewards Moogle Teleportation Services *''Teleportation Moogle Locations: :*Southern San d'Oria (I-8) :*Port Bastok (L-7) :*Windurst Woods (K-10) These Moogles will teleport you to Bastok, Windurst, or San d'Oria if you are wearing the +1 version of the brown swimwear. Mini Games :Completing a Mini Game on Hard for the first time will net you a Comet Fragment. :You must be wearing your brown swimwear +1 version for the NPC to offer Hard mode. San d'Oria (NPC: Estiliphire Southern San d'Oria H-9): *A "Discerning Eye" type game! You will be shown six different scenes that will have two or more characters in it. You must select "Now!" when you notice something different about them, and the game ends if you select it when there's no differences displayed. You have one minute total, and can skip to the next scene using the "wait!" command if desired. *The first scene is two Elvaan F walking and using emotes, either their walking speed, turning, or emote will vary. *The second scene will have four Elvaan M who do the Emote "/hurray" in pairs. One pair will have different weapons. *The third will have 6 Tarutaru who run towards you in pairs, select the pair that have different hair colors. *The fourth will have 2 Hume M wearing armor. The camera pans up and you must spot the armor piece that varies. It can be the feet, hands, or hat. *The fifth will have a large group of varied races, the ones that are in matching poses will nod in pairs; you need to spot for one shaking his or her head. *The sixth has two posts each with a pair of Tarutaru running past the post to the left and right. Each of the pairs consists of one Tarutaru with blonde hair and the other with red. When the identical tarutarus are facing each other, hit the button. The scenes will then cycle back to the first and repeat. In normal mode, you must notice at least 7 differences to receive 3 Melon Snowcones. In hard mode, you must notice at least 9 differences in order to receive 6 Melon Snowcones. Bastok (NPC: Klaas Port Bastok K-8): *A shooting game! You basically have the option to shoot or wait, when different monsters pop up: Cactuar, Goblins, Mandragora, you should select the shoot option. However if you shoot a Pixie, the game ends, so choose the "Wait!" option when one appears and it will cycle to the next monster. You have one minute to shoot your targets. Normal mode only requires 20 targets and grants 3 M&P Doner Kebabs. For hard mode, you must shoot 30 monsters to collect 6 M&P Doner Kebabs. To reduce the time the Pixie stays as a target, choose 'Wait' instead of actually waiting till the target changes from a Pixie to something else. Pixies tend to only appear above the left and middle crates. The number of pixies is entirely random, there may not be 35 monsters to appear in the time, due to numerous pixies, sometimes even 20+ in a hard game, but scores as high as 41 have been reported. Windurst (NPC: Rokor-Makor at Windurst Woods K-12): *A Chocobo game! You control an adult chocobo trying to collect chocobo chicks. No it's not a dating SIM....you have the choice of moving the chocobo right or left in an attempt to collect the baby chicks in one minute. The best way to do this is to watch the screen from above and move towards the groupings of multiple chicks in order to get the most you can. Timing is the key in this game, if you're good, you can potentially collect two on the same line if the timing is correct. Be wary the collections seems to be a slight bit in front of the line that is provided. What makes this difficult, is there are Mandragora mixed in as well; collect just one Mandragora and it's game over. Normal mode requires collecting at least 20 chicks to receive 3 Cotton Candy. Hard mode requires collecting at least 35 chicks to receive 6 Cotton Candy. Chocobo chicks are random, as little as 25 have been seen on the whole area in a hard mode, but records have been set over 61. ---- All the Mini-games cost 10 gil to play each time on either Normal or Hard modes. If you have no gil, you can still enjoy the festivities by dancing with Mumor for a bit and getting the fireworks; they sell to any vendor for at least 2 gil each. *If you beat one of the Mini-games in hard mode for the first time you'll get Comet Fragment. Goldfish Scooping See this guide for Goldfish Scooping. Rewards Once you have accumulated some goldfish, you can trade them to one of the event NPCs. The NPC will then tell you how many points you have gained from your catches. It's this good fortune you will trade back to the NPC in exchange for the event rewards. Talk to the NPC and select the topic "''I'm ready for my prize." You can then select any of the event rewards for which you have sufficient points: : *Goldfish Set is used to make Goldfish Bowl and Fighting Fish Tank (See Also: Aquariums) *White Butterflies are used to make Butterfly Cage *Bell Crickets are used to make Cricket Cage *Glowflies are used to make Glowfly Cage NOTE: You can buy the fish needed off the Auction House to save you the frustration and time in Goldfish Scooping. Exclusive Reward If you get all three exclusive items from: Super Heroine Stage Show (Cosmic Designs), Goldfish Scooping (Puny Planet Kit) and the Mini Game (Comet Fragment) you can craft your own Celestial Globe. Previous Years' Prizes If you missed items from previous Sunbreeze Festival events, you may purchase them from Moogles at the tables located at Northern San d'Oria (D-8), Bastok Mines (H-8), and Windurst Waters(North) (G-10). *''Note: These Moogles will dance during the night music and fireworks.'' While it isn't mentioned in the official announcement for the event, Moogles located in Upper Jeuno (G-7) sell the +1 versions from previous Sunbreeze Festivals. Fellow NPC Swimsuit Wear both +1 swimsuit pieces and call your NPC at a Rendezvous Point. He/she will also be wearing a swimsuit. Unfortunately, upon removing your +1 swimsuit, your NPC will revert to whatever he/she was wearing before the rendezvous discussion. If you are wearing the +1 swimsuit while calling the NPC, the NPC will appear in a swimsuit. If you change into the +1 swimsuit and zone, the NPC changes to a swimsuit. If you change out of your swimsuit, the NPC will not change until you zone. Forgotten Games You may notice that the +1 blue bathingsuits have a teleportation to a place called Purgonorgo Isle. Purgonorgo Isle is a very lovely tropical paradise that is a centerpiece of Chains of Promathia. You may also notice that the +1 red bathingsuits mention "clamming" enhancements. These are for the Clamming game centered on the island. ''For the Ultimate Fantastic Fraulein Fan!'' This has nothing to do with the event persay. You get no extra points in any of the games. But it is fun to dress up in replica Mumor and Uka Totlihn outfits! Their costumes can change from year to year, so here is thier current set up: Mumor Weapon: Miracle Wand acourding to her original bio. Miracle Wand +1, Charm Wand and Charm Wand +1 also work. Since she uses two heart wands during Fireday Night Fever, feel free to duel weild any combination of the above. These are the prizes from the Valentione's Day event. Head: Charis Tiara or Charis Tiara +1 or Charis Tiara +2. These are the Dancer AF3 headpeices. Body: The black bathing suit top, name varies by race. Buyable from the moogle stalls during the event. Legs: Gemini Subligar. These drop from Fomor Thief in Phomiuna Aqueducts and Sacrarium. Or Stearc Subligar. Feet: Etoile Shoes or Etoile Shoes +1 or Etoile Shoes +2. These are the Dancer Relic peices. Uka Weapon: Owleyes. Unfortunitely not equipable by dancer, but a heart wand never hurt anybody. Head: Jester's Hat. This comes from an Abyssea quest. Body: Charis Casaque or Charis Casaque +1 or Charis Casaque +2. These are the Dancer AF3 peices. Hands: Magus Bazubands or Magus Bazubands +1. Unfortunately, you cannot equip these at the same time as the dancer pieces, as they are Blue Mage AF1/+1 pieces. Legs: Charis Tights or Charis Tights +1 or Charis Tights +2. These are the Dancer AF3 peices. Feet: Savage Gaiters. Mithra red race-specific gear.